<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moon’s Proteges by YoohyeonApple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362997">The Moon’s Proteges</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple'>YoohyeonApple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a routine, a flip of a coin to spice things up. But this time around they could feel the shift in the air, the echos of the past forcing them to never forget. Even their kind has scars.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Siyeon/Lee Yoobin | Dami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>DreamCatcher Vampire Ficfest 2k20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Flip of a coin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my entry to Laura’s vampire fic fest, and it’s going to be multi chaptered. I’ll update as fast as possible.</p><p>I apologise for the mistakes, I’ll try to do better.</p><p>Hope you’ll enjoy the start of this fic ☺️.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night had settled for several hours now, being an eerie pitch black that made anyone lock themselves inside their houses until the next sunrise. Except for those that were born for the night, to rule over it and turn it into their empire. The darkness was their playground. </p><p> </p><p>Perched at the top of a cliff, two dark figures stood still. Their black eyes staring down, watching a massacre quickly unfold. They heard every step of death coming; the high pitch screams, the bones cracking, the shallow breath and lastly the final heartbeats. It was almost over. </p><p> </p><p>“Ready?” Handong’s voice was low and steady as she extended her hand forward, a silver coin in her palm. </p><p> </p><p>“Tail.”</p><p> </p><p>She tossed the coin into the air. It landed back in her hand, then she flipped it on the other. </p><p> </p><p>“Get to work, Yubin.” Handong showed off the tail side, proving to her sidekick she wasn’t lying. “Don’t take too long.” Smiling, she played with the hem of her short, lacy dark dress, matched with high boots.</p><p> </p><p>“What a coincidence how everytime you’re well dressed you don’t get your hands dirty.” Yubin scoffed, hands in her jeans’ pockets. She didn’t wait for an answer before jumping down the cliff, smoothly landing several meters below. Yet, Handong’s chuckle resonated in her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Confidently walking forward, she asserted the situation from up close and it really was a mess. Blood was splattered all over the ground, and even on the trailer. A true crime scene from a wild animal, at least that was what the news would retale without being too far from the truth. Yubin voluntarily sniffed the air, confirming to herself that this fresh blood wasn’t tasty. </p><p> </p><p>She was close enough now. </p><p> </p><p>From the corner of her eyes, a butchered body laid nearby, but she didn’t care. No, her focus was on the crouched woman still busy sucking every drop of blood from the dead boyfriend. Yubin clicked her tongue, loudly enough that if the couple that came to camp here was still alive they would have heard her.</p><p> </p><p>A pair of crimson eyes instantly glared at her, matching with the blood all over her mouth and fangs. </p><p> </p><p>Yubin wasn’t intimidated. The woman abandoned the body, turning around to face her new threat ready to launch. To ease down the situation, Yubin showed her true identity by closing her eyes then opening them up again. Smirking, Yubin loved to see the clear confusion in the woman’s features. Her type always ran wild and away from anyone, that meeting a fellow vampire seemed uncanny to them. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you done?” Yubin asked, tilting her head towards the dead body. </p><p> </p><p>The woman didn’t reply, nor did she move from her defensive position, her fingers dug deep into the soil ready to attack. </p><p> </p><p>“If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already.” </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” The woman’s voice was sounded distorted, almost unreal. Yubin knew it was from the novelty of being a vampire, she would get her voice back to normal once her feeding mode was over. </p><p> </p><p>“Ain’t it obvious?” Yubin shook her head, still standing with her hands in her pockets, clearly showing how she wasn’t scared. “Now, I’m gonna ask you to come with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, listen to me.” Yubin sneered, stepping closer, her now red eyes not wavering from the woman’s. “I’ve been following you for days now, and unsurprisingly you didn’t pick up on that. I’m actually doing you a favour, offering you a chance to survive in this world. Don’t be stubborn, and take it.”</p><p> </p><p>The woman didn’t waste a second before trying to jump at Yubin. But Yubin’s reflexes were faster, and sharper. Just as fast, the older vampire had a hold of the woman, one hand tugging at her long, bloody hair while the other was on her chest pushing her against the trailer. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been nice so far, but try this again and no matter how strong you are only one of us will survive.” To make a point, Yubin pushed harder showing how she was barely using any strength to begin with. “You’ve been killing outside the city limits, you’re a smart one. But if I was able to see the mess you left behind, others did too and I’m sure you know how vicious our kind can be.”</p><p> </p><p>Yubin leaned forward, not one bit disturbed by this new vampire trying to forcefully slip out of her grasp. Her cold lips grazed against the woman’s ear, breathing out to bring out more tension than necessary.</p><p> </p><p>“Being a vampire is a game. If you don’t want to lose, you’ll follow me.” The woman’s fight was winding down, as expected. Yubin’s lips darkly curved, her right hand going up to the woman’s neck, then slammed her head hard onto the trailer. Strong enough to leave a dent. “I wouldn’t dare try to attack me again. This is your one and only chance, I won’t repeat myself.” She forced the long haired woman to stare at her. “Clear?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p> </p><p>Her voice was raw and angry with a tint of confusion, but Yubin didn’t care. She tossed the woman to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>Yubin spun around self-assured that this vampire wasn’t stupid enough to try to runaway. Walking at a human pace, hands in the pockets of her leather jacket, she led the way back to Handong who was sitting on a tree branch, swinging her legs back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>“That was easy.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s your turn next time.” She watched her friend drop down. “Home duties are yours with this one.” Yubin aimed back at the quiet woman with her thumb.</p><p> </p><p>“She does need to get cleaned up.” Handong observed the vampire, from her dirty and disheveled clothes, to her still red and enraged eyes. And just like Yubin did before, she ignored whatever intimidation the woman tried to convey. “You did well.” Handong patted Yubin’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to redo this place.” Handong clapped her hands together, then tugged her long brown hair behind her ears. “Such a lovely sound.” She happily hummed, enjoying the destruction that was happening two floors down.</p><p> </p><p>“Why you don’t make this your daily job is still beyond me.” Yubin spoke up from her spot on the bedroom’s comfy chair, eyes focused on the game she was playing on her phone. “You get a newbie that you can use to destroy a house, and then you can use your architectural skills to rebuild it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need a job, that’s too predictable.” Handong shrugged, lulling her head to the rhythm of the angry screams that were still happening. “And this place is gonna take me awhile.” One of her fingers dusted off the windowsill, the state of this place disgusted her. “How long has it been? Two years?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two and a half.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right!” She snapped her fingers upon remembering their last encounter with a wild vampire in this area. “I didn’t interrogate her yet, but she took a shower.”</p><p> </p><p>“The bare minimum being a victory is concerning.” Yubin locked her phone once done playing. “Go to the basement in a few hours, she just needs to understand what’s at stake for all of us. Afterwards drop her off to anyone that still takes in cast aside newbies.” Running a hand through her short, light brown hair, Yubin seemed thoughtful for a minute. “I’ll go over her recent trails, check up if anyone is actually tracking her.”</p><p> </p><p>“We would know if someone was after her, don’t you think?” In a flash Handong was next to Yubin’s chair, arms crossed over her chest, glancing down at her friend. “We took care of the problem first.”</p><p> </p><p>“We did.” Yubin leaned forward, resting her arms on her legs. “But whoever turned her could be looking for her. Or some chasers might have gotten a hint about her existence before us.”</p><p> </p><p>“They only go after their own, not even giving the runner a chance to kill anyone.” Handong added, also lost in her own thoughts. “As long as no one comes after us it doesn’t really matter where she comes from.” Her voice hardened, like the crease between her eyebrows. “Once she’s out of our hands everything will be back to normal.”</p><p> </p><p>Yubin nodded, gazing up at her friend. “I’ll do a quick check up. Make sure humans don’t get too noisy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ew.” Handong scrunched up her nose in disgust. “That’s definitely not a problem I want.” Yubin shook her head, a few strands of hair falling over her face. Handong’s disgust of humanity still amused her, no matter how much she also shared her opinion. </p><p> </p><p>Standing up, Yubin grabbed her jacket from the doorknob, and reminded Handong to check on their guest. As an answer her sidekick pointed to her ears, and the endless echo of screams that were still going on. It would be a miracle if the woman actually escaped the basement built out of titanium. She would need several hours to break through the first wall, no matter how strong she was. </p><p> </p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p> </p><p>As instructed, Handong went down to the basement, waiting for the screams to subdue. She knew how tormenting it would be for this new vampire to be forced into the unknown, to not be given any information after willingly following them. But Handong didn’t trust that woman, she appeared out of nowhere disrupting her already difficult life. </p><p> </p><p>As much as she didn't care about her, she needed some answers, especially since Yubin wanted to pass on their responsibility over her to another clan, and they would ask for guarantees that the newbie wouldn’t be troublesome.</p><p> </p><p>At first she tried to be nice, almost being a proper host. Asking basic questions, before trying to dig deeper, but the vampire sat still on the bed, arms embracing her legs in a comforting manner just like a human would. Handong was starting to be bothered by the silent treatment given to her. All of the sudden she was so quiet, and no more being the wild vampire trashing the room to be released.</p><p> </p><p>“The less you talk, the more time you’ll spend here.” Handong coldly voiced out, her fangs almost slipping out. “We’ve all been young vampires, and no one can do it on their own. No one.” She insisted, her natural brown eyes slowly darkening as she took a few steps forward. “You have two options. You answer my questions or I will drop you to the worst clan and they will destroy you. Is that what you want?” </p><p> </p><p>Silence. </p><p> </p><p>“You little-”</p><p> </p><p>Handong crossed the short space separating them, grabbed the woman by her feet dragging her to the floor. A surprised screeched echoed, bringing a smile to Handong upon that noise. Using the strength of her legs, she straddled the vampire, crushing her waist. </p><p> </p><p>From up close, Handong thought she was beautiful, especially all cleaned up. Her long hair was brushed and highlighted with some red. Everything about her was almost symmetrically perfect. </p><p> </p><p>“Who turned you?” Handong hissed, expecting some fight back, but the vampire laid there wincing at the slight touch of pain that was inflicted to her, but will disappear in a second. “Who would leave such a pretty face like yours?” Handong’s hand grabbed her face, pressing hard on her cheeks. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman mumbled back, barely making any effort to be understood, once more behaving as a human. Realising the situation, Handong purposely sighed letting go to seize her by the neck instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not know.” The long haired woman articulated, accentuating each word.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I supposed to believe you when you were clever enough to not hunt in the city?” Handong scoffed, shaking the woman’s head like she would do with a doll. “Come on, someone taught you some tips to survive on your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not know.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’ve fed, your mind is not fuzzy because of hunger.” Handong firmly stated, looking right into her still crimson eyes. “I have other ways to make you talk.” The smirk on her face brought back the natural danger that was a vampire, and from the way the eyes in front of her widden, Handong was proud of her effect. </p><p> </p><p>All four fangs were out. </p><p> </p><p>Very slowly Handong tilted back the woman’s head, exposing her tender neck. Her tongue peaked out, teasing the cold skin, giving away more than one opportunity to be overpowered. Yet nothing happened. The tip of her fangs were ready to aim. </p><p> </p><p>“I do not know! I know nothing!” The woman yelled in such distress that Handong stopped herself. Blinking once or twice, she pondered how genuine the young vampire’s voice sounded like. “Nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>It was undeniable that no lie had been told. Not when a vampire was on the verge of crying, if they were capable of such a thing. Handong retreated her fangs, getting off the weak body. Because, yes, to her this was a sign of weakness to express such a human emotion. Yet, somehow the older vampire believed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be so pathetic.” Handong waved her hand around at how the woman laid down in a fetal position. “Get up!” She ordered and the woman obeyed, returning back to her former place on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>In the end Handong was displeased by the whole ordeal. No fun was gained on her part, and nothing was revealed to help her decide what the next move should be. </p><p> </p><p>Keeping her eyes on this still unknown vampire, Handong laid down on the couch. And for a few more hours they both patiently waited for Yubin’s return. </p><p> </p><p>The only distraction being the long haired vampire, hiding her head between her knees, and every now and then have a hand gripped her hair or hit her chest. Intriguing Handong a little bit more. </p><p> </p><p>*-*-*-*</p><p> </p><p>They both heard the locks leading to the basement, anticipating the arrival of the oldest vampire. Yubin stepped into a silent space with all eyes on her. She barely glanced at Handong, before focusing on the woman. </p><p> </p><p>Her first impression of her was of a lost child, and not of a vampire that killed two humans the previous night. No traces of blood on her face and clothes, she was a fresh version of whoever she was, thought Yubin. </p><p> </p><p>Upon her arrival she had expected her and Handong to be talking, and get some more insight. But judging from everyone’s body reaction, there was no such thing. Locking back the door, Yubin then took off her jacket, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p> </p><p>“She knows nothing.” Handong said in a sing-song yet bitter voice. “A real life Jon Snow, fucking useless.” Her right arm extended to point at the nameless woman.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you hurt her?” She asked, well aware of Handong’s tendencies. </p><p> </p><p>“I wish.” Handong quickly sat down, glaring at the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Hum.” Yubin glanced back and forth between the two women. Their differences were very obvious, and she quickly guessed how her friend’s distaste grew in the span of a few hours. “No one’s looking for her. Decide whatever you wanna do with her.” </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Handong’s head whipped around out of surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Yubin sighed, rolling her shoulders. “She won’t be missed and since she knows nothing that’s not a loss.”</p><p> </p><p>“All the possibilities.” Handong relaxed back on the couch, crossing her legs enjoying being the decision maker. The thoughts in her mind were reeling at a fast pace, amusing Handong by her own creativity. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, don’t-” If it wasn’t for their great hearing none of them would have heard the barely there whisper that escaped the youngest vampire’s lips. “I don’t want to die. I- I could try to remember something, anything. You could help me.” From her corner she locked eyes with Handong, the one that had her fate in her hands. </p><p> </p><p>A minute passed. </p><p> </p><p>Handong’s hard stare didn’t waver. Yet her brain slowed down, only the distress of the woman getting all her attention.</p><p> </p><p><em> They could help, </em> she surprisingly thought. </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Yubin's stern voice finally answered back, stopping Handong’s train of thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Technically, we could.” Handong pouted with a knowing look in her eyes as she looked up at Yubin. </p><p> </p><p>“I bet you were ready to kill her a minute ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“That may be true.” In less than a second she was in front of Yubin. “We could try. I mean, no one knows about her, and she’s asking so there’s no harm done.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you do this-” Yubin paused, taking in the disruptive fellow monster in the hope of installing more fear in her as a disguise to shut down her own personal thoughts. “I won’t have any part in it, clear?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well-” Handong started off, ready to explain herself only to be cut off. </p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you scared of?” </p><p> </p><p>The question lingered between the two friends, creating an invisible wedge. Yubin simply spun around to unlock the basement door, ignoring Handong. There was no way she was participating in the game her friend wanted to play at.</p><p> </p><p>“Today’s your lucky day.” Handong’s fake cheery voice spoke up, focusing back on her silent guest. “Do you at least have a name? You can even make up one, as long as you answer me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bora.”</p><p> </p><p>Even from outside the basement, Yubin heard the whispered name. A low murmur as if she had exhaled the last remnant of her human life, giving it to them to do as they pleased. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Discovery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Their kind has many faces, and some of them should stay hidden.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hum, hope you enjoy it?<br/>Sorry in advance for all the mistakes hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their moans filled the room as their bodies fought each other for dominance on the messy sheets. Yubin bit her temporary lover’s lips, loving the way she sounded everytime she expressed her pleasure. Her hands roamed all over the pale body, lingered on her breasts before doing further down. </p><p> </p><p>“Another round?” Yubin teased her core with one finger.</p><p> </p><p>The response was interrupted by the ringtone coming from Yubin’s phone. The brunette shut her eyes close, trying to ignore the second incoming call. Her head fell down on her lover’s shoulders with a heavy sight. </p><p> </p><p>“I gotta go.”</p><p> </p><p>Yubin nodded, rolling onto the right side of the bed bringing the sheets up to cover her naked body. An arm covering her eyes, she listened to the fast movements going around the room, as her fellow vampire picked up her discarded clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna leave the city soon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you asking me, Si? I’m never going to tell you.” Yubin sighed, glancing from under her arm to the tall blue haired woman, who was looking at her own reflection in the mirror. Siyeon chuckled as she tamed her hair down.</p><p> </p><p>“See you in six months?” In a flash she was straddling Yubin, pushing away her arm obstructing her face. Her lips crashed onto Yubin’s, demanding one last intense kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m being too predictable with you.” Yubin said in a disapproving tone, her fingers grippep Siyeon’s chin. “Don’t change your phone number.”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t care, you know.” The words lingered between them. Yubin squinted her eyes, her fingers applying more pressure to match the growing tension in the heart of her light brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Not one more word.” The vampire seethed between her teeth before pushing Siyeon off the bed. “You have no value of your own life.”</p><p> </p><p>Siyeon shrugged her shoulders, unbothered by the judgemental tone. She massaged her chin, acting as if she was in pain, to which Yubin stared emotionless. “Living for so long gets quickly boring.” The phone rang again. Yubin glanced at it, a movement not missed by Siyeon. “I might see you sooner than I expect.” She blew a kiss, then she was off the rented apartment like a swift breeze.</p><p> </p><p>Once the door was shut, Yubin promptly picked up her phone, already knowing who was on the other side of the line. Her two days of peace were over.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you enjoy yourself?” Handong cheekily asked. “Must have been for fucking for two days.”</p><p> </p><p>Yubin leaned back against the headboard, leaving her friend to come up with her own conclusion about her free time. It was no secret between them that she was using Siyeon for whenever she needed heightened sex, something she wouldn’t want from a random human, and certainly not an unknown vampire. </p><p> </p><p>And after Handong’s decision to help the newborn, this Bora, Yubin’s need to lash out grew in her. Therefore she drove as fast as possible to meet up with Siyeon at a location they had never been to, and never will go back either. Everything was used once between them, except their sex drive. </p><p> </p><p>“Is she still alive?” Yubin dared to ask. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Handong paused. “I know why you’re upset with me.” The brunette held back her snickering. “It felt like the right decision.” </p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious? The right decision? There’s nothing right about this!” Yubin hissed, not understanding how her friend didn’t change her mind yet. But Handong was a woman of her words. “How do you even plan on helping her?”</p><p> </p><p>“For now, I’ve talked with her-”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s your grand scheme?” Yubin interrupted the other vampire, still reeling from their disagreement. “There’s no point in talking, or helping her at all!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mad I get it.” Handong said as a matter of fact. “There’s something I’ve gotta tell you, and I’d rather do that face to face. Now that you’re done fucking your fuck buddy, can you drive back here?” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” The vampire didn’t ponder for long, she knew Handong, whatever she had to tell her must be somewhat serious. No matter how annoyed she currently was with this whole situation, there was no point in being rude and refusing such a simple request. “I’ll be there in an hour.” </p><p> </p><p>She hung up.</p><p> </p><p>*-*-*</p><p> </p><p>The house was quiet when Yubin walked in. </p><p> </p><p>No scream.</p><p> </p><p>Plopping herself down on a chair in the kitchen, she heard the fast, steady steps of Handong coming up from the basement. Her nails were tapping the table, a sign of impatience from the older vampire. Yubin couldn’t wait any longer to get to the bottom of Handong’s knowledge that couldn’t be shared through something as mundane as a phone call, or even a text.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe Siyeon should have fucked you harder, you look tense.” Handong observed when she stepped into the room, one of the corners of her lips curving up. As always she was well dressed, not a hair out of place. Dragging the chair at the opposite side of the table, Handong took a seat, crossing her arms and legs. “Like I told on the phone, I’ve been talking to Bora, and as expected I didn’t get much out of her. But-”</p><p> </p><p>Yubin raised an eyebrow, curious as to what could be wrong with the newborn in their basement.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like for you to have a little chat with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“What for?” Confusion drew on Yubin’s face, her fingers entwined together on the table as she fixed Handong.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you afterwards. Come on.” Handong smirked gracefully and stood up before fastly going to the basement. Yubin quietly followed her. </p><p> </p><p>Not wasting time, Yubin unlocked the door and her eyes immediately fell onto Bora. From the look of it, Handong didn’t seem to have mistreated her. She had new clothes, and didn’t jump at her throat the second she entered, therefore her stay here seemed like a luxurious time.</p><p> </p><p>Yubin leaned against the wall with one foot planted on it and arms crossed on her chest. She was puzzled as to why Handong wanted her to talk to Bora.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi.” The timber of her voice was soft like a feather, with a tint of wariness. “Handong said you’d come visit me.” Bora finally looked up, the crimson in her eyes already fading away. </p><p> </p><p>“Heard you’ve been talkative lately.” Yubin snickered. “Made a new friend? How lovely.” </p><p> </p><p>Bora looked down at her hands rubbing her palms on her jeans, she felt uneasy under the stare of the older vampire. She remembered how strong it had been the night she found her, and even now it hadn't changed. Gulping down, Bora tucked her long, mahogany hair behind her ears, trying to confidently meet Yubin’s eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s been helpful.” For a second she seemed to be looking for the right words to speak. “Very impatient, and she sometimes tried to take a bite out of me.” Bora shuddered at the memory. Her human side was still very much in her. “She says you could help.” </p><p> </p><p>Crimson met brown. </p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Yubin scoffed, pointing at herself. </p><p> </p><p>“I think you should.” This time Yubin laughed, not believing what she was hearing. “You seem-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what Handong told you, but this trick won’t work on me.” Yubin pushed herself off the wall, tilting her head to the side thinking about what kind of scheme her friend was planning. “This is a waste of time.”</p><p> </p><p>Her right hand was on the lock when Bora spoke up. “Wait!.” And she listened. “Why are you so against it?” Bora gently questioned. </p><p> </p><p>Yubin turned her head around, eyeing Bora from the corner of her eyes, totally surprised by the softness and eeriness of her voice. She couldn’t help but want to look into Bora’s eyes. And she did, ready to get lost in her pretty gems.</p><p> </p><p>“If you explained to me, instead of being a-” Bora hesitated. “A bitter bitch, I would understand.” Even when she insulted Yubin, her voice sounded so smooth and gentle. “Please.” She locked her hands between her thighs to hide her nervosity from being scrutinised by stone cold eyes, but she didn’t waver and continued to look back.</p><p> </p><p>The older vampire stood still, until she blinked instantly breaking off contact with Bora. Gone was the pleasant protection procured by the young vampire. No matter how short it had been, Yubin was well aware of the mysteriousness that filled the room, rising out of nowhere and solely aiming at her. </p><p> </p><p>Now she understood what Handong wanted to tell her. </p><p> </p><p>In a flash Yubin was out of the room, leaving a confused Bora. Using her vampire strength she grabbed Handong’s arm, fastly dragging her out of the house and deep into the woods. Far enough so Bora wouldn’t be able to listen to them. </p><p> </p><p>“You sensed it, didn’t you?” Yubin furiously glared at her. “I wasn’t sure until today.” Handong jumped up onto a tree branch, staring down at her friend. “I knew it would be easier for you. Each talk with Bora, there always was this tingling in my mind.” She wiggled her fingers.  “That’s why I agreed with Bora to do something about her situation, and I guess my boredom made it easier to influence me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re okay with her toying with you? Have you lost your mind?” Yubin mirrored her friend’s, standing up on an opposite branch. </p><p> </p><p>“Please, she doesn’t even know what she’s capable of.” Handong flipped her hair to the side, a bit offended Yubin would think she was that reckless. “We have to keep her. Damn, she’s willing to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s getting out of hand.” Yubin crouched on the branch, shaking her head in disbelief. “We haven’t seen one of her kind in so long.” She hid her head into her hands, purposely breathing in and out to try and calm down her mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Shouldn’t you be glad she’s in our hands instead of <em> theirs </em>?” Handong pointed out, swinging her legs. This situation didn’t bother her as much as Yubin, but she knew where her friend’s worries came from. “We will train and protect her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve always hated the idea of having someone else with us.” Yubin peaked between her fingers before pushing her hair away from her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Me, saying no to having such a powerful vampire with us?” Handong smirked. “I’m a bit disappointed to not have more fun with her, but there’s more at stake.” Her tone turned serious, the crease between her brows deepening.</p><p> </p><p>“I need some time.” Yubin stood up, cracking her fingers to distract herself.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Handong jumped to be on the same branch as Yubin, forcefully pushing her against the tree. “If you go back to Siyeon you will arouse her curiosity, and I don’t care how much she tells you her leader is none the wiser, it’s too dangerous now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if you hadn’t tried to play a twisting game with Bora we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Yubin slapped Handong’s hand away from her chest. “And I fuck whoever I want.”</p><p> </p><p>“A Moon’s Dynasty’s Captain, such a smart choice.” Handong mockingly said as she clapped her hands. Even after years, this relationship Yubin had with Siyeon still annoyed her to some extent. “We need to leave, now. You’ll deal with your inner struggles later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” </p><p> </p><p>Of course Yubin knew her friend was right, but her thoughts were fighting each other in her head. And she was scared of what the future would bring them. One person and her balance was thrown off. This Bora better be worth it, she thought as she playfully pushed Handong off the tree, a way to ease down the tension between them as they both ran back to the house. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!<br/>What do you think so far? </p><p>My <a href="https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple">curiouscat</a> is open :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>See you next chapter ;)</p><p>My <a href="https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple">curiouscat</a> is open :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>